We're Nakama
by Taco's n Cannons
Summary: Zoro has been having dreams about the crew's lovely archeologist, and it has progressed so badly that if he doesn't do something about it soon, he will go mad! He needs Robin's touch, at least for the sake of a good night's sleep... Rated M for a reason ZoRobin inside. ZoroXRobin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am Hellsing Prince, a new author to FanFiction. This will be the first of hopefully many stories I have to give. Most of them will be M rated, or T rated. If you like it, please favorite and review. If you don't like it, please flame me as bad as you possibly can. I need the lulz. Now, without further hesitation, ON WITH ZE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not one One Piece, or it's characters. Only the plot and idea for this particular fanfiction were mine and mine alone. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

On the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Things were peaceful. Well, as peaceful as things could get when it came to the Strawhats. Luffy and Chopper were running around, looking for places to hide, as Usopp counted in the crows nest. Sanji was in his kitchen, preparing a strawberry parfait for Nami, and a plain vanilla for Robin. Franky and Brook were set up on the helm with a small table and a deck of cards and with Brook having a significantly larger pile of belli at his side. Robin was relaxing beside her mikan headed friend, a hardcover version of an ancient explorer's biography in hand. And Nami, donned in her usual bikini top and very fitting short shorts, was sun bathing beside the ship's archaeologist.

Like usual, Zoro was only a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted back against the frame of the ship, peacefully resting with his swords at his sides and the sun's warm rays and the sound of the ocean peacefully passing by the Thousand Sunny helping to lull him to sleep; much like a cat would perched on a window sill. Unlike usual however, Zoro's rest was anything but peaceful. The position the famed Strawhat Swordsman was currently in now, was the third he'd tried unconsciously. But no matter what position he was in, he couldn't shake off the discomfort, nor escape his current dream..

**_Zoro's dream:_**

_He was in the forest, slashing at a tree for practice as he jumped back, parried, and thrust his Katana at the tree's branches and mid sections, as if it was actually fighting back. Soon after, Zoro was walking through the same woods, sweaty from his rigorous training and he wandered into a small clearing, with a decent sized lake that was formed by the rushing waterfall above. _

_Zoro stripped down, eager to bathe in the cool, pristine, clear waters. He did just that, wading in till it was at his hip. He sighed a sigh of relaxation and content, positive that life couldn't get any better than it was now._

_As he began to wash himself, he heard the sounds of the bushes rustling behind him where he just came from. He figured it to be nothing but a fox or rabbit looking for a drink and didn't even bother to turn around. He DID however, turn around once he had heard the sound of clothes rustling then dropping, and the sound of water parting to accommodate another person. He turned to see Robin entering the water, one arm beneath her voluminous breasts, and the other gracefully grazing the water with her fingertips, leaving a small trail of ripples behind her as she neared the swordsman._

_Zoro watched with wide eyes, petrified where he stood as his Nakama grew ever closer. "R-Robin! What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro demanded, red in the face as he did his best not to stare at her large breasts. However, his best wasn't enough as he found his eyes wandering away from her beautiful lilac colored ones and down her neck, (Oh god how he wished to kiss and suck on that neck at the moment..) and to her huge assets, that seemed to screw over physics and defy gravity, even without the support of her forearm beneath them._

_"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked in an innocent voice. She tilted her head slightly to the side and gave her usual warm, confident smile, that also had another meaning beneath it.. It was a KNOWING smile. "Why are you naked?!" He asked, managing to turn his head away from her. She smirked and closed the distance in those few seconds it took for him to close his eyes and turn his head. Robin pressed her body against Zoro's, her flawless chest pressing into his_ _scarred one, her hips coming into contact with his, only to feel something pressing against her lower belly. She grinned at this, as she rested her head against his shoulder, taking in his scent as she did._

_Zoro's eyes shot open, but he didn't push her away or shy away from her. He instead breathed in her scent, which slightly reminded him of Sakura flowers, much like the ones that scattered everywhere when her extra arm's dissipated. Without another word, Robin slowly brought her face closer to Zoro's before stealing a slow, gentle, experimental kiss. It progressed into a deep, passionate one quickly, with Zoro's hand just about to cup her breast..._

**_Back in real time:_**

As Sanji brought out the ladies parfaits, Zoro's groans had progressed into an audible level as he rolled onto his side, away from them all, with Robin and Nami watching him curiously. Sanji set down their drinks and scowled at Zoro as he slept fitfully. "Nami-swaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaan, would you like me to punish that stupid marimo for ruining your relaxing time for you?" Sanji offered, fawning over the two. Nami avoided his question as she said, more to Robin to anyone else. "He's been like this for the past five minutes.. What do you think he's dreaming about?" The orange haired navigator pondered.

Sanji turned, rearing back his leg to deliver a strong kick to Zoro's ribs, when Robin stopped him, gently placing her hand on his elbow. "Cook-san, I feel a bit peckish for more than a parfait, could you make something light to go along with it?" She politely asked, avoiding a no-doubt fire fight. Sanji's eyes became hearts as he began to squirm like a noodle, chanting "Meloraine! Meloraine!" dreamily as he noodle-danced his way back to the kitchen to fulfill the Archaeologists request.

Robin got up from her seat, placing a book mark to hold her place as she set her biography down, and went to wake the mint green haired man across from her. Just as her hand was about to touch his shoulder, she paused once she heard him mumble a feint, moan of, _"Robin.." _Had she heard correctly? had he really just moaned her name? She lightly shook her head. She must've been mistaken. She was proven wrong when Zoro rolled over and exposed a rather sizable tent in his pants. She gasped lightly and covered her mouth in shock as she observed the swordsman, as he groaned her name once more.

Robin decided to wake Zoro up at this moment, shaking his shoulder gently. He gasped and opened his good eye and looked at Robin, the _real _Robin this time, and sighed. "You seemed to be uncomfortable, , I think you should probably take a cold shower to help." She said with a slight grin, letting her eyes dip down to his covered manhood once more before standing up straight and going back to her book. Zoro followed her eyes down and groaned with embarrassment and held his head in his hands as he stood up, facing away from everybody as he tried to make his erection move into a less conspicuous He went to the boys cabin to go to his hammock, growling in frustration as he set his katana down beside him.

He had been having these dreams about Robin for some time now, it started out with her simply being in a random dream, a simple face passing by and locking eyes for a few seconds; then it progressed into moments together, simply talking or sitting on a hillside together, before finally progressing into the lewd dreams they were now.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to dream of something else.. Anything else! But the raven haired Archaeologist somehow managed to make her way even to his most pointless and trivial dreams. "That damned woman.." Zoro muttered as he rolled onto his back, looking up. "Who Zoro?" Chopper asked from beneath his pillow. Zoro let out a surprised "Gyaah!" and fell out of his bed, raising his pillow to find the young doctor curled up, hiding beneath his pillow. "Chopper? What are you doing?!" Zoro asked the blue nosed reindeer. "Hiding from Usopp." Tony Chopper explained. "Hn.." Zoro grunted as he finally rose from the floor.

"Zoro, who were you talking about?" Chopper asked, pulling the pillow back over him, just in case Usopp came in. "Huh? Oh, yeah.. I was talking about...Robin" Zoro said, before immediately cursing himself. _"You couldn't have came up with any other woman? Idiot.."_ Zoro thought to himself. "Robin? Is she in trouble?" Chopper asked, his red hat poking out from the pillow, along with his horns. "Well, no.. It's just.. that I like her.." Zoro admitted. He knew Chopper wouldn't tell anybody anything he didn't want them to hear. "What's wrong with that? I like her too!" Chopper said, completely oblivious to what the mint green swordsman had really meant. Zoro just stared at the reindeer for a moment, who had taken the time to peek his entire head up. "I swear, sometimes you're as dense as Luffy.." Zoro muttered as he sighed.

"No, its because-" Zoro started.

"Oh, I know why it's bad for you to like her!" Chopper said excitedly."

"You do?" Zoro said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's because you're supposed to be a tough guy with no friends! But it's okay, I won't tell anyone. And I'll be your friend too!" Chopper said, hugging the swordsman's arm. Zoro couldn't do much but watch with widened eyes as the Strawhat doctor hugged his bicep. "Yeah, that's it.." Zoro said as he gave a lopsided smirk and patted Chopper on the back. Suddenly the sound of Usopp's boots rushing down the steps thundered in the boy's cabin and Chopper's eyes widened as he hid behind Zoro's back.

"I got you now Chopp-Oh..Zoro.." Usopp looked at Zoro and Zoro glared right back at the sniper.

"Is there something you wanted?" Zoro asked him.

"Wha?.. Oh, no, it's just..I thought I heard...Chopper's voice.." Usopp said, looking around the room to see if he wasn't going crazy. Zoro looked at him, almost smirking as the young doctor behind him clenched at his haramaki, silently begging him not to give away his position. Zoro grunted at Usopp and said. "I only see you in here." He said. He was being Honest. Chopper currently wasn't in his line of sight so he wasn't lying, he would never lie to one of his Nakama. "Are you sure?" Usopp asked, braving a step forward, and instantly regretting it as Zoro menacingly grabbed Wado Ichimonji and glared at Usopp. "You calling me a liar?" Zoro growled.

Chopper had to suppress the giggle forming from Zoro's acting. Even if he did have friends, Chopper thought. He wouldn't have any problem being a tough guy with this kind of acting! "N-no, Z-Z-Zoro! I was just..I.. I think I hear Luffy hiding in the aquarium!" Usopp said, all but running out of the boys room as if he had come face to face with a demon. When he was sure that Usopp was out of range, Chopper came out and laughed. "You really had him scared Zoro! Thanks!" He said. "Yeah, no problem.." Zoro chuckled lightly as he layed back on his hammock, yawning lightly. Chopper darted out of the room to find a new hiding spot as Zoro went down to nap. He was quickly snapped out of the lulling promise of rest by the smell of sakura petals. He looked around his room to find a few petals falling from beside the lockers. Zoro growled, he knew Robin had heard some, if not all of his conversation with Chopper. He was about to go confront her, when Sanji called down. "Hey, marimo! Lunch is ready! Come on before I make you eat outside like the dog you are!"

"Shut it, ero-cook! A dog wouldn't eat the slop you make"!" He retorted, grabbing his Katana and proceeding to the dining room. He knew he would just have to confront Robin after lunch...

* * *

**Okay! So that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but this is just a pilot chapter. I want to get your opinions before I continue. Did you like it? Did I keep them in Character? Should I produce another chapter? I'd like to hear your comments. And once again, flamers. Do your worst, I need the lulz. Thank you for reading my first story here! Later guys! ~Hellsing Prince**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hellsing Prince, back with another chapter! I am glad to have gotten such wonderful reviews from all of you. And thank you for the critiques. I appreciate them. They help me grow as a better as an artist. I consider whatever someone is passionate about to be their art. For me, my art is anime, and reading, and writing. And in the words of Deidara from Naruto...ART IS AN EXPLOSION! Ahem..But, I digress. I hope for more helpful criticism and words of encouragement from you all as I continue this story. And as always, even the flamers are welcome and appreciated as well. Even though I haven't gotten any yet, I know, with every good, there is a bad; so I'm just waiting for the bad to happen. Anyway, enough from me! ON WITH ZE STORY!**

* * *

As Zoro made his way to the dining room, he saw everyone taking their seats, Chopper coming in just before he did. Brook sat across from Nami and Franky sat beside him. Sanji took his place beside Usopp, who sat opposite Brook, on the other side of Luffy. While Luffy sat at the head of the table. Chopper sat in Robin's lap, leaving Zoro the only open space across from Robin. _"Of course. They would leave this space open for me.. It doesn't matter! That woman is just that.. A woman. Nothing but a distraction.."_ Zoro convinced himself as he took his place in front of the raven haired beauty that was Nico Robin. Once he was seated, everyone took the tops off of their trays, to find steamed snow crab legs with a side of a 7oz. sirloin, cooked to perfection. There was also cheese covered broccoli and a butter dish for everyone to dip their crab's in. "Yummy!" Chopper said as he watched Robin conjure her extra hands to crack open the crab legs and feed it to Chopper after dipping the meat in butter.

She did the same for herself, and glanced up at Roronoa discreetly, thinking silently to herself. _"I wonder when Zoro began to gain feelings for me?.." _she pondered as she ate a small bit of crab. Chopper squealed happily and laughed as Robin teased him with her arms, getting hot melted cheese on his cute blue nose as she fed him the broccoli. "Roobiiiin! You got it on my nose!" He laughed as he ate the broccoli, humming in satisfaction with it's taste. She giggled and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his round blue nose and collecting the cheese on her lips. She was about to grab her napkin to wipe it away, when she and Zoro briefly met eyes before he looked away and scowled. She decided to tease him, as she could easily see he was still glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

So instead of going through with the napkin, she slowly ran her tongue along her lips, collecting it and letting it slide back in past her soft lips. She could be mistaken, but she thought she detected a soft rosy tint to Zoro's cheeks after that, and heard him mutter something about "Only a distraction.." The young Doctor saw Zoro look at Robin as she kissed him and mistook his glare for jealousy. He knew Zoro liked Robin, so he took it upon himself to help his Nakama get a friend and still save face. "Robin, why do you only kiss me?" He asked, looking up at her.

At this question, everybody quieted down mostly, except for the oblivious captian who shoveled food into the wide endless pit he called a mouth sneaking his hand over Usopp's plate in his distraction and taking a full rack of crab legs. Zoro watched Robin, to simply see what her answer would be to the young doctor's question. Robin paused at the sudden question, quite surprised that the reindeer had even thought about it, before she grinned. She could use this as more fuel for her little game with Zoro. She smiled down at the boy in her lap kindly and responded, "You're right Chopper, that is very selfish of me."

At this, Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and his body seemed to be in slow motion as he ran, open arms to the lovely archeologist. "You may be as generous as you wish with me, my beautiful Robin-schwaaaaan!" He cried, before being knocked into the kitchen by a powerful fist from Nami, giving him a nosebleed for a different reason for once. Robin giggled. "Fufufufu.. So, Kenshi-san, would _you_ like a kiss?" She asked, the kind smile she gave to Chopper turning to a devious one as she locked eyes with the green headed swordsman. All eyes were on Zoro now, except for those of his Captain's, who still was too interested in the wonderful dish to care. Zoro's cheeks definitely burned now, and everybody noticed as he growled and snatched his katana from the beside him and shoved his chair back. "God damned woman..." He snarled before turning to exit the kitchen.

Stared at the doorway which their swordsman had just thundered out of, then to Robin, who was silently giggling to herself as Chopped looked back and forth, trying to contemplate what exactly happened. It was only now that Luffy raised his head up from his meal to see Zoro storm out. "What's the matter with Zoro?" the Rubber man asked, a mouth full of Usopp's sirloin as well as his entire baked potato stuffed in his cheeks. "I'm not sure but- HEY! You bastard, eat your own food for once!" Usopp protested, taking one of his Tobasco Star's and putting it on one of the Sirloin's that the captain was about to gorge on. Luffy ran around, feeling like he had swallowed the flames from Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. During all the commotion, with Chopper screaming for a doctor, Nami reminding him that he _was_ the doctor, and the sounds of Sanji retuning from the kitchen and stomping out Luffy and Usopp for disturbing his Nami-swan's peaceful lunch, and Brook and Franky trying to calm the assaulting cook,Robin took the time to slip out and find Zoro.

She checked the first place she thought him to be. The Crow's nest. Sure as her hypothesis was, Zoro was there, lifting impossibly heavy weights to vent his frustration. His long robe was on the railing, threatening to blow off in the night air as he trained.

Zoro was turned away from the door, and because Franky had oiled it yesterday, per his request that the squeaky hinges of the trap door disturbed him, Zoro would have missed the buxom navigator's arrival except for two things. One, being his swordsman's instincts, telling him someone was watching him. Two... _"That fragrance.." _Zoro immediately recognized the scent of Sakura petals and pictured Robin, her periwinkle blue eyes examining him, taunting him. Her soft, multi-layered smile...Her daring smile.. Her beautiful smile-Wait. What?! No! He got it right the first time! Her daring smile, teasing him, exposing his weakness.

But weakness towards what? Towards Chopper? No..The little doctor was only another reason he trained even harder. Not only to get a rise out of the reindeer whenever he came in with a self inflicted concussion just to tease him, but to grow stronger to protect his youngest Nakama, and people like him. Weakness towards the crew? No. The same thing applied there. Weakness towards...Weakness towards her?...He would need to meditate.

All of this was going on in his head as Robin fully emerged from the trap door, softly closing the hatch behind her. _"This woman is the last thing I need right now.." _Zoro thought as heset down the weight, but still refused to turn to face her. _"But the first thing you want right now.."_ A quiet, smaller voice piped up from deep in his conscience. Zoro was quick to inwardly slash this voice to nothingness with Kitetsu and Shuhei. "What do you want woman?" Zoro finally asked, knowing that Robin had been standing there the whole time, waiting for "Kenshi-san's" response to her presence.

"Fufufufu.. I simply wanted to check on my nakama, is that so wrong? Especially after such a notable exit like the one you put on." Robin teased, making Zoro remember how he barged out of the room, red faced and angry. "Well I wouldn't have if you didn't ask me that damned question! What is wrong with you anyway for thinking that?" Zoro demanded, subconsciously moving closer to the archeologist, who stood calm and smiling in the crows nest. "Tell me, Mr. Swordsman, what scared you into leaving like that? Kissing a woman in front of your nakama, or simply kissing me?" She asked, putting on a hurt expression at the thought of Zoro being afraid to kiss her.

Zoro crossed his arms over his broad chest and turned his head, shutting his eye. "Neither! I'm not afraid of kissing a woman in front of my nakama. I am just don't want to kiss one _of_ my nakama in front of my nakama." Zoro stated, not even looking at her. "So you would kiss me, just not in front of our Nakama?" Robin asked with a raised brow and a grin. She had him now. Zoro's good eye shot open, as he felt his ears burn. "I'm going down for my afternoon nap.." He growled, not even wasting time with the trap door as he hopped down from the crows nest, landing in a graceful crouch and standing up, hurrying away, the back of his neck visibly red, even from where Robin stood.

"Fufufu.." She giggled to herself before hearing the sound of cloth rustling in the wind. She turned her head to see Zoro's robe about to be lifted up and out to the sea. Just as it left the railing, Robin sprouted an arm from the rail and held onto the green article of clothing. "Kenshi-san was in such a hurry he forgot this.." She noted quietly as she walked over, gently holding it up. Then she did the unthinkable. Robin. Nico Robin of the strawhats hugged Roronoa Zoro's cloak and inhaled his manly scent. If she were to describe his scent in one word? Power. Simple, raw, unyielding power. He smelled of salty seas, steel, and the faint hint of something spicy...Cinnamon? She remembered her book was still sitting on her lawn chair below and crossed her arms over her chest. _"Treni__ta Fleur" _Robin's arms sprouted from the chair all the way up to where she sat, each passing the book up to the next. When it was finally in her real arms, she used Zoro's robe as a small comforter blanket as she read silently on the couch in the crows nest.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is over. Thank you for reading! I am sorry about any grammatical errors or OOCness for this one. I was up till exactly 2:21 AM writing this for you guys. And believe me. Marshmallows and energy drinks only fuel you for so long before you burn out. Thank's for your patience, and I appreciate the critical reviews. And to answer one of the questions asked, This is my first published work, so thank you. But I have written little stories to myself just to pass time. And also, my updates are sporadic. I do not plan dates to finish, just know that I try to finish them as fast as I can. I hope you have enjoyed the second chapter! **


	3. (Brief Intermission)

**Hello everyone. I uh... I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I feel bad that I haven't been even working on the story, but I have a very good reason. Procrastination. I have fallen victem to that deadly disease and it has been taking me AGES to recooperate. I have finally gotten the motivation to continue writing again and am currently working on finishing the next chapter for "We're Nakama". **

**PREPARE YOURSELVES: LIFE CHANGING FANFICTION EPIPHANY LIES IN STORE **

**One day, March 22, 2014 to be exact, I was reading a story about one of my favorite parings in the Naruto series. It was an interesting story. It was really getting good until I get to chapter 7...CHAPTER FRIGGEN SEVEN! I read chapter 7, and it's a note from the author, telling that they simply cannot continue the story simply because it was going nowhere. I was devastated. I raged. I cried. I went on a walk through my neighborhood and did some soul searching.**

**And I thought... I don't wanna leave my story hanging like this. So, out of courtesy to you guys who enjoy the story, and out of simple self respect and determination, I am gonna finish this story. The real chapter WILL be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys. I'm back, just another procrastinating, marshmallow munching, energy drink addict otaku-nerd with another chapter to this wonderful little ZoRobin fic. I don't know how long it's been since I updated, a few weeks maybe, a month? But either way, it was too long. Sorry bout that. Heheh. Like I said, life likes to screw people over. And with me, it loves to just bend me over and shove a rusty metal pipe right up my- Yeah.. Never mind. ON WITH ZE STORY!**

* * *

Things seemed to quiet down for the Strawhats, the exchange between archaeologist and swordsman quickly forgotten and everybody went back to their normal activities. Zoro finally managed to put that infernal Robin out of his mind and concentrate on meditating in the aquarium bar. But for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. Robin was up in the crows nest, laying comfortably on the couch with the book she was reading earlier, held in her phantom hands, while her real hands and the rest of her body, was blanketed by Zoro's robe. The sun was slowly crawling across the sky, inching towards the horizon at a glacial pace, at a perfect temperature with a slight cool breeze and a few, wispy, white clouds high in the slightly tinted sky. It really was a peaceful moment for the devil fruit using archaeologist.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnd!" Luffy's cheerful voice rang out as he burst through the door and onto the deck. It _was _a peaceful moment for the archaeologist. Robin looked over the ledge of the crows nest to see Nami introducing the energetic captain's face to the deck, courtesy of her fist. "No need to be so loud you idiot!" Nami scolded him as he slowly got up, now with a bump on his head. Robin was coming down from the crows next, the rest of the crew was coming up from below deck to see what the commotion was about. "Is it true, navigator-san?" Robin asked, Zoro's robe cloaked around her. Nobody seemed to noticed as they were all looking to the mikan head, who was currently rubbing her temples.

"Yes, if this wind keeps up, we should reach an island by tomorrow, or if we're lucky, by late tonight." Nami said, looking around. Most everyone was there, Sanji was just coming up from the kitchen, but Zoro was still in the aquarium, trying to shut out the racket from above. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook all began cheering and whooping happily, and began a parade around the deck, while Robin, Sanji, and Nami continued to converse. "So, my beautiful Nami-swaaaan~ What is the name of this island that is so lucky to be graced with the presence of two beautiful angels?" Sanji asked, wigging gleefully and switching his love-struck gaze between Nami and Robin. "Yes, Navigator-san, I would like to know as well." Nami thought for a moment. "Um, I think it's name was-"

The mikan head was cut off by an angry Zoro shoving the door open, and hitting Luffy in the face as they were parading around. "Why do you have to stomp so loud I can hear you from the aquarium?" Zoro growled to the group. "Aw, come on Zoro, stop grouching and join the parade! Shishishishi" Luffy laughed his trademark laugh and grinned widely at the currently pissed swordsman. Zoro shot a glare to them that made them all simultaneously shiver.

"Yohohoho, Zoro, you're so scary, I almost wet myself. But then again, I don't have a-"

"Finish that joke skeleton, and you won't even have _bones_ to make skull joke's with." Zoro threatened. If it were possible, Brook's already sun bleached white bones might have gotten a shade paler. The crew's musician gave a nervous laugh of "Yohohoho!" and quickly skittered behind Usopp, pushing him forward, as if offering a sacrifice to some angered beast.

Zoro simply shook his head and went to the portion of his crew that had _some _sense about them. "What the hell are they celebrating?" He asked, looking back at the group who had quickly resumed their parade. "We're going to be reaching an island by tonight or tomorrow." Nami explained. "Hn." Zoro grunted. "What's the name?" He asked. "Nami-swan was _going _to explain that, before your puke green head popped up from whatever sewage you crawled from." Sanji said with a scowl. Zoro used his thumb to flick Shusui out of it's sheath, and growled, gripping the handle as he was prepared to slide it the full way out. "Was I talking to you, dartboard brow?" The swordsman asked with a smirk. Nami began rubbing her temples, trying to avoid another headache. "The name of the island is Baragas Island!" She shouted, just before fists were about to fly.

Both boys looked to Robin as she gasped and her eyes widened slightly. Nami looked to Robin with worry. "Are you alright Robin?" She asked, placing her hand on her best friend's forearm. The rest of the crew's antic's slowly died down. Robin almost _never_ lost her composure! Luffy and the rest walked up to Robin, now surrounding her. "What's wrong Robin?" Luffy asked curiously, his head tilting. "Is there something wrong with that island?" Franky asked as well.

Robin looked around at her nakama before settling her gaze on Nami. "Nami-san, maybe we should go to another island," Robin insisted, her eyes dark. She remembered reading something about that island in particular, something that assured trouble if they stopped there. "I'm sorry Robin, but Franky needs new planks to fix a few old rotting ones near the hull, Sanji needs to restock the kitchen, and the only other island is a week's journey away. What's wrong with Baragas Island?" Nami asked. Robin sighed, using her arms to bring the biography she was reading back down to them all. She flipped back a few pages until she pointed her finger at a specific text.

The whole crew, Zoro included gathered behind her, all wanting to see what was so bad about the island. The text read:

**In one of Explorer De'Paula's later trips, he wrote down this journal entry: **_"My last trip to Baragas Island was shocking to say the least. In the three years I visited, the once peaceful tourist attracting island has suddenly taking up a new trade. Human trafficking. I saw women on leashes, hands and knees, and even a woman who was visiting the area being snatched right up by the island guard and taken to one of the slave pens. This island has truly stooped to it's lowest days"_ **To this day, Baragas Island openly participates in human trafficking. Baragas Island kidnaps and puts females into slavery, with men being the dominant of the island. **

The crew became silent, looking at the two females with wide, some of them, horrified eyes. Nami gulped and began thinking about what could happen if they weren't beside one of the boys for even a second. Or even then, would that stop them from trying to take her and Robin anyway? "W-well, we still can't make it to another island in time.. The wood is just too rotted and worn, r-right Franky?" Nami's eyes looked to the cyborg, hoping that he would tell them they could make it for one more week at least.

The shipwright sullenly shook his head. "Sorry, maybe a day or two tops. _Maybe. _And that's if the weather is SUUUPERR peaceful, but a full week and we'll be sunk." Franky said, offering an apologetic look to both Nami and Robin. "And I'm sorry to say this, my beautiful angels of the sea, but with that bastard captain's appetite, and feeding the rest of these morons, we simply don't have enough food." Sanji said, groveling before them and begging for their forgiveness._  
_

Robin sighed once more, shaking her head. "Then we have no choice, we must dock at Baragas Island." Robin said, her voice wavering for a single second. "She's right." Zoro spoke, his arms crossed and both eyes closed now. "Are you insane you shitty swordsman? You want to risk my beautiful Robin-schwan, and my gorgeous Nami-swan for stupid supplies?!" Sanji shouted in Zoro's face. Zoro grabbed the blonde cook by the face and chucked him across the deck and quickly followed, his good eye opened and glaring down at him.

"First off, she is not _your _Robin. Second, you wanna risk them drowning, especially when one of them is a devil fruit user, you idiot! You're brain must be as swirly and lopsided as your stupid eyebrow's if you can't see that!" Zoro bellowed to Sanji. Sanji was about to snap right back at Zoro, but he paused. The shit swordsman was right. Sanji settled for a simple scoff as he stood up, walking back into the kitchen. The moss haired swordsman turned back to his crew and continued. "And besides. The women will not be leaving the ship. Nami, give everyone money and put them in teams, tell them what to get. I'm staying here with you two just in case. If these idiot's get lost, I don't wanna waste my time finding them so I'm guarding Robin and you." Zoro said.

"If _we_ get lost?" Usopp muttered to Brook under his breath. "Usopp's taking night watch tonight. I wanna rest up so I can stay guarded when we get there." Zoro said, catching Usopp's comment, earning a groan from the long nosed sniper. "That is very thoughtful of you, Zoro-san, thank you." Robin said with a slight smile. "Yeah Zoro, who knew you were so smart!" Luffy said with a laugh, before looking over to Robin and Nami. He knew if Zoro was there, no way anything could happen! Then his eyes were caught by something on Robin. "Oi, Robin." Luffy said, a confused look on his face as he walked up to the archaeologist. "Yes, Captain-san?" Robin said, her usual smile in place now. "Why are you wearing Zoro's robe?" Zoro's eyes widened, realizing now what he was missing as his eyes darted to Robin, seeing his Robe hanging around her from her slender shoulders.

All eyes were on Robin for the third time that day as they all now noticed Zoro's green robe completing today's attire for the beautiful woman. A small nearly unnoticeable blush adorned Robin's face as she went through a plethora of lies through her head, yet none were quite good enough. "Err.. I was training earlier and she held it so I wouldn't get it sweaty. Problem?" Zoro growled, walking over to Robin and slowly removing his robe from her shoulders. In the few brief moment's their skin touched, and their noses inhaled each other's pleasant scent's, Zoro noticed how flawless her smooth, silky, perfectly tanned skin really was. And how addictive her flowery scent really was.

And Robin felt his calloused fingers, rough from years of gripping sword handles, and heavy boulders, and throwing the occasional building or two at skilled Devil Fruit users. Zoro took his robe back and put his arms through his sleeves, a blush coating his cheeks as feint as the one that Robin wore as they locked eyes for a moment, before he went back to his where he stood prior. Nami had a slight grin on her lips, and it didn't go unnoticed by Robin. The mikan headed navigator gave her beautiful nakama a look that said "Girl talk. Later." But then went on to look at the crew. "Alright, everybody make a list for what will be needed and give it to me. When we reach..That island, I'll assign teams. But for now, everybody get some rest." She said. Everybody looked up, seeing the sky, it was a canvas filled with many colors, from orange, to a blazing read, to violet, to the slowly rising dark blueness. And a few faint stars could be seen breaking through the sky.

Luffy yawned, and it was mimicked by Choppers as they nodded. "I am pretty tired.." The tenacious captain said, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon Chopper.." He said, followed by the young reindeer who dragged his hooves, heading down to the men's cabin. "I'm going down to bed, see you there Robin." Nami said with a faint giggle before heading towards the door herself. "I will stay up here, I would like a nice cup of tea and stargaze tonight.." Brook said. Even with his childish behavior, nobody could ever say the skeleton didn't appreciate the small things. "Well bros, I'm gonna go down to the hull, and see if I need to bail out water from Sunny again." The blue haired cyborg said, walking down to the hull. "Usopp. Where do you think you're going?" Zoro said, noticing the cowardly sniper trying to creep behind Franky unnoticed. "Er...Bathroom?" He offered, looking up at Zoro. Zoro pointed up to the crows nest. "You can leak off the side up there. Go do your watch." He said. Usopp muttered a defeated "Dang!" And went to climb up to the crows nest.

All that was left was Zoro and Robin, who's eyes found each other again. "So, Mr. Swordsman... I noticed you only called out Cook-san when he called _me _his own, but you said nothing about navigator-san..." Robin said, leaving the sentence hanging in the air as she gave him a small smile, her eyes challenging his. Zoro blushed and rolled his eyes, turning away from her and looking off over the side of the Thousand Sunny's deck, as if there were something in the water. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late woman." Zoro grumbled, turning away from the object of his repressed desires. "Fufufu..You're worried about my health, Swordsman-san, I'm touched.. I will be heading off as well. Sleep well." She said, trailing a finger slowly from his shoulder blades, up and over his shoulder, slowly trailing a well kept and manicured fingernail over the flesh of his neck, bringing a slight involuntary shudder from the swordsman, and letting that finger trail down his chest as she past him, and made her way to the door leading below.

Zoro stood frozen, his eyes wide as he let out some sort of strangled noise. Thankfully, Usopp was to high up to hear, and Brook had went into the kitchen to ask Sanji to make a cup of tea for him, so the only one who heard was the woman who drew the noise from him, and it brought a giggle and a smirk to her lips. As she opened the door, she paused in the doorway to look back over her shoulder at the moss haired man. "And Zoro..it was very sweet of you to help Doctor-san in his game with Marksman-san." she giggled, and dissipated down the steps, leaving a very flustered mint green haired nakama behind.

Zoro was stunned speechless. She had heard what he and Chopper were talking about! _"I can't let her get to me.. I will not play her games! She isn't gonna get to me...Not with those eyes..Not with that smile..Not with her soft skin...Her silky hair...Her nice round- Dammit you stupid swordsman! You're thinking like that dumb ero-cook!" _Zoro chastised himself and shook his head clear. He wouldn't let her get to him. "God damned woman.." He muttered, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He woulld have to be on guard at all times around her! But for now.. He couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped him. Sleep was calling his name..He could only hope it would be _peaceful _this time.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So, how'd you like this chapter? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I promise, I will do everything in my power to try to not procrastinate and take so long ever again! I would so appreciate reviews and all that good stuffs. And as you might have seen, I changed my Author name, and can't garrantee it won't change again in the future, for reason's that are my own. So from now on, I'll just address myself as the name my otaku friends call me. Thank's again for reading! I hope you all have a nice rest of your day! BYE NOW!**

**~Mashu-kun**


End file.
